Names
by Serpa.Sas
Summary: A short, pointless fic about Claire, Gabriel, and names.
1. Claire

**Disclaimer: You people already have money, so dont be greedy and sue. Because Im not Tim Kring or any of the other awesome people who were involved in Heroes.**

**Just a little reflection on a line and names.**

Claire Bennet could go by many names.

She could be Claire Petrelli, daughter of Senator Petrelli, born out of wedlock and rejected by her father.

She could be Claire Gordon, daughter of the cigarette smoking, armed robber, pyrokenetic Meredith Gordon. The girl who was separated from her mother as a child, after a tragic fire.

Or she could be Claire Butler, the I'm-completely-normal-and-so-is-my-family teenager who doesn't come with a horror story history of serial killers and rapists and exploding uncles.

But she didn't call herself Petrelli or Gordon or Butler. She went by Bennet.

Even with the life-label it came with. Even if Claire Bennet was the girl who watched her ex-best friend be murdered on her Homecoming, or almost shot her uncle, her hero, or hid from The Company, was attacked by killers, killed one of the killers, crashed government planes, hid people from Homeland Security, or got her roommate killed.

She went by Bennet.

It wasn't because of her dad- adoptive dad. She loved him, yes. But at times (when her father wasn't the man she knew, when he became The Man With The Horn Rimmed Gasses, the Company man, -and-Tag), even having a name in common seemed horrible.

It wasn't because she didn't want to change her name- she did at one point, after all. She was actually pretty good at not saying her real name in front of people.

If she was being honest, it was because Claire Bennet was the girl that had changed from cheerleader to world-saver. Claire Bennet was the one who had been through everything, the one who had lived and learned.

And Claire stood at the top of the Ferris wheel, her arms spread wide, looking down at the people she knew- Her father, watching with sadness, Lauren, watching with confusion, Hiro and Ando, watching with acceptance, Peter, watching with almost anger, and Sylar, watching with something kin to pride, she knew they were watching Claire Bennet.

Not Claire Petrelli, Gordon, or Butler.

And when she hit the ground, and healed in front of the news cameras, she said,

"This is Claire Bennet... And that was attempt number... I guess I've kinda lost count."

Because she was most defiantly Claire Bennet.

**So. You like? At all? Is anyone actually reading this? If you are, Hi. Could you do something nice and reveiw?**


	2. Sylar

**Disclaimer: Im fairly sure I dont own Heroes.**

**So, another chapter. Because I realized Sylar has even more names than Claire.**

Gabriel Grey hadn't gone by his birth name in years.

Not since that day- not all that long ago, although it was truly a different lifetime- when Brian Davis walked into his shop and he called himself Sylar.

Since then, he hasn't even been Sylar all the time.

He's been Gabriel Sylar- when Alejandro and the constantly whining Maya pulled him off the road half dead. He felt... Wrong when the name Sylar rolled off his tongue. Sylar would never be stranded in the middle of the desert. Sylar was much too powerful.

So he added Gabriel.

He's also been Drew O'Grady, when he hitched a ride with that trucker... Who he killed. Then drove the truck off a cliff. He took that name from a newspaper.

And then there was Special Agent Andrew Hanson, the name he borrowed from his old FBI friend- or enemy- Audrey Hanson, that he used at the 'bank robbery' some of his fellow level 5 escapees were holding. He wasn't sure why he had picked that name, though. A psychologist might say it was because at that time, he was trying to overcome Sylar- be good. And the person he though of when it came to being good and getting rid of Sylar was the blonde woman who chased him across the country, never far behind him, ready to pull out her gun and put some ventilation holes in him.

Speaking of Agent Hanson, he has used yet another name when speaking to her. IsaacMendez. Another name he didn't know why he would use. A man he had killed? Why would he say the name of a man he had killed, to the woman who chased Sylar?

And then there were the nicknames. Bad man. Bogeyman. Brain man.

Now, standing here in Central Park, next to Peter, he could use any of those names. He wasn't _Sylar _anymore, defiantly not.

So...

"Peter?"

Peter tore his eyes away from his climbing niece. "Yeah?"

He smiled nervously. "I think- Im going back to Gabriel."

Peter smiled widely. "I know." he turned back to his niece, who was now being attacked by reporters. "We should help, eh, Gabriel?"

Gabriel spared a quick smile before he and Peter went to help Claire.

**So, it was supposed to be a oneshot, then I started watching a movie with my mom and got bored, so I wrote this. Because that's how my mind works. Want to make a cripple happy? Review!**

**(Yes. I'm trying to guilt trip readers with my handicap)**


	3. Together

**Disclaimer: I really dont own.**

**Okay, one more chapter.**

Yes, Claire could use many names.

And yes, she considered herself a Bennet.

But it had been five years since the last Bennet had died, Lyle having never had children. It was to difficult for him once the name Bennet became the most famous name in America, and most other places too. Women wanted to be with him to met her.

Or, with a few, kill her.

Anyways, most people she knew from the old days were dead. Only the kids were left alive- Molly, Micah, Monty and Simon. And the rapid cellular regenerators- Peter and Gabe.

Gabriel was the reason she wasn't going to be a Bennet for much longer.

As she stood in front of the long mirror, examining the long white dress she was wearing and adjusting the veil on her head- both in the 'old style fashion' of her ageing days, her maid of honour, Monty's daughter Marie, telekinetically fiddling with their dresses and hair.

"Nervous?" Marie asked.

Claire smiled widely. "Not at all." her other bridesmaids, Peters daughter, Alice, Molly and Micah's daughter, Niki, and two friends that she had made campaigning for Peter's son's election, chuckled.

"She's not afraid of her wedding. Shes Claire Bennet." Niki teased.

Claire smiled. "Not for much longer."

And as the wedding began, Claire still wasn't nervous.

The wedding was more an expectation than anything else. They had been together for decades. Then had been engaged for a decade. They had just... Never gotten around to it.

Until now.

And as Claire walked slowly down the aisle to the wedding march- something else considered very old fashioned- she began reflecting.

She had learned a lot since her most famous jump.

She had learned how brave people could be, brave enough to fight for other peoples rights.

She had learned fear of the unknown was one of the more powerful things.

She had learned to love and trust the one person who she thought could never change.

She had seen that some people who she thought could change couldn't. (Case in point- Eric Doyle)

She had watched friends and family drop away slowly, growing older as she stayed young.

She had read the newspaper headlines changing from 'Claire Bennet- plastic surgery?' to 'Claire Bennet- Immortal'. That last one had shook up the delicately balanced peace that had begun to form.

She had been assassinated. A lot.

And through it all, standing in front of mirrors and newstands and graves, pulling bullets out of her and paralysing (temporarily) the people with the guns, was Gabriel.

And now, as she reached the end of the aisle, he was once again by her side.

Where he would stay forever- literally.

As Claire and Gabriel Grey.

**Okay, yes. **_**Slightly **_**cheesy. Just a bit.**

**Well that's what comes when you start something to get rid of writers block, and end up with three chapters because of awesome reviews.**


End file.
